Dominance
by greyfan 79
Summary: Although Christian Grey had a shrewd sexual past, now his idea of a perfect life was loving his beautiful wife, Ana. Ana, who had been a virgin before Christian, had barley gotten the chance to explore her sexuality. How would Christian Grey restrain his newly awakened vixen of a wife?
1. Chapter 1

Ana sat behind her mahogany desk at SIP reclining on her comfy bronze chair. After a few failed attempts at concentrating on work she finally admitted she was unable to pay proper attention that was due for her station as a CEO and gave up in resignation. Her mind repeatedly drifted towards the arousing events of last night. It was an intense session in the playroom with Christian that kept her distracted and she had to squeeze her thighs together to dissipate the wetness at the reminder of Christian's huge rock-hard cock.

Though tried as she might, she felt something was amiss—something that had nothing to do with Christian and their love but everything to do with herself and her sexuality. She wanted something that she herself wasn't quite cognizant of.

She for the hundredth time felt guilty at her ungrateful line of thought, especially since she was aware how upset Christian could become concerning her presently adrift mind. He could be very self-deprecating by nature and emotionally he heavily depended on Ana, for only she held the power to hurt him emotionally, or physically for that matter—he loved her that much. Their bond seemed to be getting stronger as their marriage had progressed. They always snickered and nuzzled while admitting the fact that they fall in love with each other every single day all over again only to fight over silly disputes and then make up like horny teenagers. Every new sunrise introduced a strange way of falling in love.

Last night, Ana had arrived home from work only to be informed that Christian was working late yet once again. Lately this had been happening a lot. Ana often wondered what was keeping him at GEH for such lengthy hours. She trusted that man with her life and knew he would torture himself to death before he'd do something that could even hint at potential betrayal of any sorts. So the only thing she worried herself over was his health. That guy needed rest and Ana needed to rein in his working spree that he seemed to always go amuck on. After having a light meal, a bath sounded like a great idea in order to relax her aching muscles. With that intent on mind Ana entered her porcelain tiled bathroom. She discerned she must have fallen asleep since the next thing she sensed was the feeling of being lifted out of the bath water by a pair of strong arms.

lxlxlxlxlxlxl

Christian arrived from work around nine at night after a long and stressful day at GEH. Eager to finally see Ana's sweet face, his step took on a joyous quality as he raced pass Taylor with long strides. He wanted to spend some quality time with Ana in the playroom. He felt like he had earned fucking Ana after the eventful last couple of weeks at work with unending phone calls and teeth-grinding meetings. He was reaching his limit and needed his wife to help him relieve some of the tension his body had so insolently summed up. All day his cock had craved to be buried deep inside his Baby.

There was nothing better than being with the love of his life, to dominate her in their playroom, or simply the act of sweet love-making was enough to sate him. He never thought he would enjoy married life as much as he did. His sweet wife knew how to relieve his tension without even trying. After he had met Ana, in a matter of months, he had gone from a sullen Bastard to a lucky Bastard. For the sake of him, Ana had started to show potent interest in BDSM. The playroom was just an added bonus in their happily ever after. She was and would always be his first priority. She came first—no matter what.

Their home seemed unusually quiet after he entered the main lounge with a deep sigh. He wondered where Ana was. She usually welcomed him with open arms and he responded with a soul searing kiss or sometimes a quick fuck against the nearest wall.

He shot straight to the library to see if she happened to be in there but all he met was darkness. After encountering the rest of the house in the dark, he wildly guessed that she was already in the bedroom, probably asleep. She must have been tired—or angry. His face slightly fell at that thought. He never wanted to disappoint Ana. All he'd ever wanted was to make her happy and keep her satiated. His day brightened when she bestowed him with just a tiny smile and he always felt inadequate when she ignored him and worked himself into a frenzy trying to make amends. He knew only she held the power to destroy him but he trusted Ana with his heart. She could stomp on it with her sharp heels and he'd still smile if she kissed him afterwards. He'd never thought he could ever be selfless but for her, his love was unconditional.

Christian slowly crept into the bedroom to see if Ana was awake. All the while getting himself ready to make amends for arriving late. He found Ana's clothes scattered around the floor and figured out she was in the bathroom and felt earnest to join her. As he passed the threshold of the bathroom, he saw Ana. Asleep. In the bath.

Anger built inside him like a budding lava at her carelessness regarding her safety. She had yet again gotten in the bath when she was obviously bone tired. This habit of hers had to stop. He'd make sure of it first thing tomorrow!

He lifted her out of the bath tub and during the short walk to their master bedroom he contemplatively wondered how defiant Ana would get if he decided to uninstall all the bathtubs—for her safety of course.

As he laid her down on the bed, Ana softly whispered in a sleep addled voice, "Baby, you home? What time is it?"

Christian kissed her forehead affectionately and nuzzling his nose behind her ear, he whisperly responded. Ana lethargically hummed with pleasure as slowly sleep reclaimed her senses. Christian forced himself to leave her side to change his clothes. With a few chaste kisses on her closed eyelids and cute button nose, he rose from the bed.

He was worried, not to forget furious, that she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. He feared she could have drowned herself. He knew if he started this debate with her right at this moment she'd huff and roll her eyes and the Dominant in him would rise to spank that ever lush bottom of his unruly wife. So he reined himself in and decided to leave their conversation at that. Pulling a blanket over her flushed bare form, he tucked her in, then turned and walked out of their bedroom. He felt mild disappointment that he wasn't able to visit the playroom today but relief flooded him at the thought that he came back on time before she had managed to drown herself. He wondered if he could acquire a 24/7 trusted hand-maid for Ana for the sake of his sanity?

lxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ana languidly twisted herself on the bed as Christian walked out of the room. He was obviously angry and in actuality he had every right to be. Ana had been wet all day long and knew she needed Christian in the playroom, hot and ready and her at his mercy. Christian had gotten her so used to his sexpertise, nowadays she felt needy for a session herself.

It had roughly been two weeks since they had been there, seeing as both of them had been busy with work and life in general. They normally made sure to make time for play amongst their usual love-making or hard fucking for that matter.

Ana decided to let Christian have some alone time to calm himself down before she approached her sullen caveman. She wanted to clarify him about sleeping in the bath tub incident to stop him from worrying himself into panic.

Although all she hoped, was that he would let her explain first without announcing the verdict. Sometimes he just dismissed her protests and wouldn't resolve arguments in order to avoid fighting. Which inadvertently made the situation worse than it was to begin with. His recent quirk was to sulk in his office until he got his own way. She decided to catch up on sleep and thought she'd talk to him tomorrow even if she had to use their playroom ropes to tie him up to a chair. Hmmm, now that sounded like a great idea.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**I'd like to thank two special people who had helped me a lot. Thank-you to both my betas/ proofreaders/ friends/ confidantes: Lilith Blood and bexz85. I'm so glad they're with me on this journey.**


	2. Chapter 2

Christian honestly couldn't believe Ana could behave so recklessly. How could he break her habit of falling asleep in the bathtub and all that irresponsibility. She could've drowned herself. The fact that pissed him off was she acted like nothing bad could have possibly happened to her. Christian paced around his office, tugging the copper disarray on his head and mumbled, "That woman infuriates me to no end," After a little huffing and puffing, and the abuse of his hair, he felt a tad calmer than before. It was better than tanning Ana's ass and thighs. He wanted to go back to the room, wake Ana up and lecture her, preferably with a crop in his hand.

His cock stirred in his slacks. Not that it was going to help. She'd just wave her ass in the air, with her succulent pink and wet nether lips on display and he'd fall on his knees before her. Crop forgotten, whilst he'd munch on her appetizing cunt like a pussy whipped fucker he'd transformed into, as Elliot would say.

He walked out of the study and went to the guest bedroom. A bath sounded like a great idea to cool his temper down since Ana was otherwise indisposed, sleeping. After a good meal that Christian reheated without calling out for Mrs. Jones, he walked towards their bedroom. Trying his best to open the door quietly, surprise filled him when he found a naked Ana standing, looking out of the window, appearing to be lost in thought. He though she was sleeping? He internally mused.

Ana slowly turned around to look at him. Her curvaceously lean body and damp hair made her look like a Succubus on prowl. Christian saw lust shining in her eyes which was not unexpected. He was her prey. Once again. She had awaken because she wanted him to pleasure her. She was ruthless when she wanted to acquire her pleasure. Equipped with all long batting of her eyelashes with hooded eyes like she was on the brink of orgasm. Christian gulped out loud and tried his best to hold on to his anger.

Ana saw surprise etched on his face which quickly dissolved into anger then lustful resignation. They just stood there staring at each other in silence, not uttering a word.

Ana opened her mouth to speak but Christian stopped her by holding his hand up. He fixed his trousers from the groin area as he gave her a willful glare. To his dismay Ana simply grinned back at him, eying his aroused body hungrily. No! Chastisement was more important. Her life was more important than a mere sex session.

Christian rose to his full height, trying to intimidate her and stepped forward. He started to talk in a very calm voice but with petulant words, "I'm uninstalling these stupid bathtubs Anastasia. I've come to a decision that baths are too dangerous for you to handle. From now on, you're only allowed to take showers."

"Hmmm. Is that so Mr. Grey?"

"I'm very angry. And I'm not in the mood to joke." Christian got distracted by her pert breasts, "Yes, I'm... very... angry."

Ana came forward and raked her fingers on the back of his neck, "Shhh. I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again... Sir."

"Ana..." He warned.

"Fuck me..."

All was lost when she wrapped Christian in her arms and kissed his mouth with a burning passion, suckling on his bottom lip.

Ana withdrew from Christian's mouth then grabbed at his hand and walked towards the playroom. Yes, it was time for them to play!

As they approached the playroom door she turned towards Christian and asked, "Are you ready to play Sir?" Christian's cock twitched in his pants. He growled out, "Yes I'm so fucking ready. Get yourself in position before I take you over my shoulder."

Christian's Dom mode took over. Ana immediately got into position whilst he rubbed himself through his trousers. Christian knew that she was preparing herself for the punishment. Ana's excitement was dripping down her thighs.

Christian came near his excited Ana, held her upper arm and got her over to the St. Andrew's cross where he shackled her hands and feet. He started to kiss down her neck and all the way to her glorious tits. Ana cried out in painful pleasure when he slapped the sides of her breasts.

He continued down Ana's body, until reached what was beckoning him between her beautiful smooth legs. Christian put his mouth on her sex and suckled on her wet, soft clit and twirled his tongue around until she bucked her hips in order to get closer to his mouth. He then started to suckle harder forcing Ana to cum abandonedly in his awaiting mouth.

Christian pulled away from Ana as the after shocks of her orgasm raked her body and smiled. Through dilated eyes, Ana looked at his eyes full of triumph. She knew there was more to come from Mr. Grey, Sir.

Ana brattily leant forward to kiss him on the lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He reluctantly responded in the same way. Their mouths were hot and passionate as Christian touched her all over.

Christian pulled away leaving them both breathless, "I want you so much," Christian whispered and started to trail his fingers down her arms and over her hips. All the way to her hot, wet core and pushed one finger inside. Ana instantly moaned out loud and as she did, he pushed another finger inside her and moved them around which drove her crazy. No sooner he had started, he, all of a sudden stopped, leaving Ana turned on and needing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana had never seen Christian remove his pants as quickly as he just did. His pants discarded, he stood straight in front of her in all his naked glory, his cock straining to attention as she licked her lips. Christian wickedly smirked at her wantonness.

He leant over her small frame and tauntingly whispered in her ear, "I need to be inside you or I fear I might go insane."

Less than a moment later he plunged his cock deep inside her sex. Pulling all the way out again, he slammed back into her with everything he had and started a punishing rhythm which made her moan and then eventually scream.

By the sounds Christian was making, he was feeling as much pleasure as Ana, and like her, this was exactly what he needed.

He intensified his pounding when he felt her orgasm build. Christian leaned close and growled in her ear, "I can feel you tighten on my cock Baby. You're allowed to cum, right fucking now, if you fail, you'd be punished with orgasm denial."

Shocked, Ana looked at him pleadingly as she heard his words.

"Christian please..." she pleaded.

"Fucking cum!" He roared out his command. "You should know better than to ignore a direct order!" And a stinging harsh slap to her ass, leaving the prints of his fingers embellished there.

Half in alarm, half in fright, Ana's orgasm erupted from her body as if it had a mind of its own. Christian emptied himself amidst Ana's clenching walls, his groans of gratification intense.

Ana rested her head on Christian's shoulder as they both came down from their post-coital bliss. Their chest heaved in order to get their breathing under control. Christian untied the hands and feet of the now relatively relaxed Ana and started to lovingly yet firmly massage her limbs to get their circulation back to normal.

Once Christian had finished his massage and Ana could move her limbs again, he carried her to the playroom bed. Ana laid face down with her arse afront with Christian.

"I love your ass Miss Steele. I am looking forward to claiming it again." Ana peered at Christian owlishly and smiled obediently. They had tried anal sex before which she thoroughly enjoyed but tonight Christian insisted that he really needed to be inside her pussy. He said there was something primal about her milking his cock with her tight cunt, making him empty his balls and shoot his load deep in her pussy.

Ana was lying face down waiting for Christian to decide what he was planning to do further. He firmly rubbed his hand over her ass, spanking her twice. She moved slightly, wriggling her ass and moaned out loud.

Christian moved around the playroom and then came back, instantly putting a vibrator between her legs and turned it on to the lowest setting placing it underneath her body and directly on her clit.

Christian started to move it up and down, making her whimper in absolute pleasure. Suddenly he increased the speed causing her to scream and come all over his hands.

Christian thrusted his thick cock inside her convulsing pussy and fucked until they were both covered in sweat. Screaming moans and grunts followed by them collapsing on the bed.

Spent, they curled up together, with Christian spooning her from behind. The last words she heard before falling into sated oblivion were, "oh Ana you always make me feel so good," which she replied back to by nodding her head and mumbling a soft, "I love you, my Mr. Grey." And they both fell into exhaustive sleep.

Ana woke up realizing that Christian was still deeply asleep. She slowly got up, trying not to wake Christian and headed towards her room. Stepping into the shower, she sighed as rivulets of water ran down her body. She started to think about how her life had changed since she'd been with Christian Grey.

They fell in love so quickly and started their life together. She smiled. There was nowhere she'd rather be than sharing her life with her one true love. That was exactly what Christian was, her one true love. Their life together was a life whom everyone could only dream about but not many get to experience.

Once She finished her shower, she chose one of Christian's shirts to wear with some comfortable silk panties and went to wake her beloved up.

She stepped inside the playroom and just stared at Christian, he was so beautiful, that she sometimes couldn't believe her luck.

He chose her to share his life with him as his wife. But as she stood here after their last-night session, something didn't feel right.

She didn't know what it was. This indescribable feeling she had made her wonder if there was something wrong with her. Was she ungrateful?

She had the perfect life, a great career, and the sexiest, most amazing and beautiful man as her husband who loved her with all his heart. But still she couldn't shake away the feeling that she wanted more. Something more. Something else.

Ana decided to stove away her cursed intuitions for the remainder of the night. She'd find out what she wanted soon enough. And she'd then share that piece of information with her husband. For now she had to wake him up enough to make his way back to their bedroom so he could sleep soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Ana had awoken Christian, she explained how they both had fallen asleep in the playroom and he needed to come to bed so as to avoid a sleepless and cuddleless night. Christian sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes before asking how long he was asleep for.

"Almost an hour," Ana replied. Christian got off the bed and lethargically walked over to Ana, giving her a lazy sleep-filled smile. He was just so cute sometimes, Ana thought. He linked both their limbs together, before ambling, hand in hand, towards their bedroom.

Christian, ever the control freak, went to take a quick shower. As soon as Ana's head hit the pillow, sleep took over her senses.

After stepping out of the shower, Christian picked a towel up to wrap around his waist before stepping back into the bedroom.

Ana was already fast asleep in bed, she must have been tired after the playroom session, Christian thought. Their session was quite intense which they both had immensely enjoyed.

Tomorrow he had a very long day ahead of

him at GEH as he was trying to wrap up a deal which had proven to be quite difficult. He needed to relieve the tension that had been building up. Ana, as always, was more than happy to lend a hand, pun intended. Sometimes Christian couldn't believe his luck, how well his beautiful Ana knew him.

In such a short space of time, who could have imagined that such a sweet, innocent, beautiful woman would turn not just his life but everything around him upside down, for the better.

He shuddered when he thought about his life without Ana, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. It was like everything of his past had disappeared behind a thick veil, every scar, every woman, everything but Anastasia Rose Steele.

He often felt vulnerable whenever he confronted himself about how desperate he had become for Anastasia. Even after his marriage, he sometimes felt doubt. Doubt that she may not love him as much as he loved her. No one could have loved anyone as much as he loved his Ana. He just hoped she felt the same way about him.

Ana knew about Christian's uncertainties, so she never let the oppurtunity of telling him how much she adored him slide. She said he needed to give himself more credit.

In his head he still found it difficult to believe that a woman like Ana ever bestowed him with a second glance, let alone love him back with equal fervor; a tainted man with a shitty, horrible past. He shook his head. Perhaps he needed to consult Flynn and arrange a joint session with him and Ana.

Christian climbed into bed with her and wrapped himself around her form from behind, pulling her close before kissing her head, murmuring sweet words that she never got to hear. Christian fell asleep with a satisfied look about him. A nightmare free sleep. His dreams were expectantly pleasant.

It seemed no sooner when Christians eyes had

closed, he was awoken by his alarm going off at 6:30 am. He hazily pulled Ana over him and started kissing her creamy neck, ascending towards her sweet lips.

Ana started to stir, and grumbled, asking him about the time. Christian smirked and answered her. She really wasn't a morning person. He had told her a thousand times if she didn't like waking up in the morning, she didn't have to work. He would pamper her like the queen she was to him. She could quit and hire someone reliable for the publishing house. Nothing was important to him than her sleep that she was apparently so intent on losing. But alas, Christian sighed, his heart ached seeing her all exhausted.

Ana rolled over onto her side facing him before running her dainty fingers over his beautiful face, sleepily telling him to have a good day, she loved him and to call her later at lunchtime.

Christian reciprocated by telling her the same thing, got out of bed and headed towards the shower to start his day before going down for breakfast. Taylor met him in the kitchen after Christian had finished a quick breakfast and they set off to Grey-House for a very long day at the office.

Ana awoke again after drifting off for a little while and felt her muscles aching and sore thanks to their passionate session in the playroom last night. Ana jumped in the shower to help relieve the aches, dried herself and got dressed. Now ready for work, she shortly headed downstairs to have breakfast. Mrs Jones greeted Ana asking what she would like for breakfast, Ana responded with her choice of scrambled eggs on toast with tea.

She approached sawyer after breakfast so he'd drop her off at Grey publishing.

At work Ana delved straight into work since she felt like she needed the distraction. Her mind was still poring over what she was thinking about

last night. There was something that just didn't feel right after playtime with Christian.

At 12 o'clock, lunch arrived. Ana rang Christian to see how his day was going but he didn't respond.

He could be busy, Ana mused, as he normally answered as soon as she rang.

Once lunch was a finished business, Ana got back to work. By 4pm her concentration was all over the place so she decided to head home telling her secretary that she wasn't feeling well and will see them tomorrow and if they needed anything, they knew how to get in touch.

Once home Ana needed a distraction so she went straight to the library and sat down in the cushioned chair. She picked up a book as a distraction was needed so she could stop these thoughts going through her mind, but the book didn't help.

Not long after she started reading, Ana's mind started to wander back to why she kept feeling that something was either wrong or missing from her life.

She still couldn't pinpoint what it was so she decided to walk up to the playroom, unlocking the door before stepping inside and closing the door behind herself.

Standing in the middle of the playroom, Ana let her mind run free. She started to go through everything that she and Christian had done together last night, just to see if there were any signs as to why she felt the way she did.

As all her thoughts came together, realisation

hit her hard. One of the reasons was that even though she enjoyed their activities in the playroom, getting dominated by Christian, she really wanted to learn how to be a dominant. It would really change the dynamics of their relationship. It could be so much more intense, especially if they both took turns being the Dominant.

But there was one problem, that was Christian. He wouldn't be happy with what she had decided to try.

She couldn't imagine him wanting to relinquish his control in the playroom as this was where he usually regained his control and relieved his stress.

If nothing else was working or if they had an argument, he regained his control in his playroom, which was more than fine with Ana.

The thought of being able to dominate Christian excited Ana to an extreme. She would love to tie him up and have him at her mercy. Just sitting there thinking about it had her all excited and wet.

Ana knew she would need to learn. If only Christian would teach her. The best person to train her would be Christian, but she couldn't see him wanting to do so as he liked her as a submissive partner in the playroom.

It would be very taxing to explain to him that this could turn out to be fun, if they did together. She wasn't assured how to persuade him though. She

guessed she'd just need to discuss it with him.

Time seems to have got away from Ana. When she checked her watch it was nearly 6pm which

meant Christian would be home soon. She needed to prepare herself for the talk that was soon going to take place.

Christian walked into their house ten minutes later looking as sexy as ever. He made his way towards her smiling and engulfed Ana in a tight hug, crushing her to him before giving her the most sensual kiss ever.

As they pulled apart it took a few minutes for Ana to remember that she was on a mission, "Christian. Baby, I need to talk to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Christian looked at Anastasia trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. The sombre look in her eyes threw him off guard. Christian gulped down his panic as his mind went into an overdrive listing all the possibilities of how he probably could've fucked up. He had been on his best behaviour lately. Did she want to leave him? Had she fallen out of love with him?

He couldn't stand the thought of her telling him either of those things so he all but tried to dismiss them from his mind." Twelve years of marriage and he was still insecure"

Ana rose her brow, then rolled her eyes and eventually opened her mouth to speak, "Christian I can see that you're worried again... and I'm reassuring you that I'm not going anywhere ! I love you and will be with you until the end."

Once those words came out of her mouth Christian's taut body immediately relaxed. He gave her a tentative smile, "Shall we go sit down. Then you can tell me exactly what it is you want to talk about?" He took her hand, leading her to the couch where they both sat together.

Ana looked into Christian's eyes and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. She mulled in her mind how to approach the subject since she couldn't stop the barrage of all these thoughts and feelings she was recently bombarded with.

Ana took a deep breath, closing her eyes and started to divulge everything to Christian. He looked at her wide-eyed like she had suddenly sprouted an extra head. She smiled weakly and decided to just continue on, getting everything out in the open.

When she finished talking, the room was so quiet, one could hear a pin dropping. Ana slowly peeked up at Christian, seeing his eyes closed. He looked like he was counting something as his mouth was mumbling but no sound could be heard.

Then all of a sudden he flicked open his eyes. They were blazing with mild anger, which eventually made her shift back a little on the couch. Ana was certain she'd really done it this time! Her ass would be on fire soon!

Christian was dumbfounded, not to forget angry about what was lately going on in the troublesome mind of his wife. Was it because Grace and Carrick were on a vacation to their beach house and wanted Teddy and Phoebe all to themselves for a week since both children too were on holidays from school. Ana was likely left with an idle mind which could bear nothing but uncomely ideas! Yes that was it! He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she seriously telling him that she wanted to learn to become a Dominant?

His sweet, beautiful, caring and petite Ana as a Dominant?

His tender little wife wielding a crop?

His still sometimes blushing like a virgin Love tying him up?

Bossing him around, stomping those worship-worthy feet? Okay maybe outside the playroom that was nothing new but still... he wore the pants in the house.

He suddenly had to fight the overwhelming urge to chuckle in disbelief, and amusement.

She had so seriously declared in a prissy voice that she would like them both to be able to experience being a Dom and a sub. This time Christian did let out what he thought to be a tiny indulgent smirk but it turned out to be more of a sarcastic one. Not a chance Love!

Ana's brows furrowed and she huffed at Christian's expression and kept saying it had nothing to do with them. That she loved everything they did inside and outside the playroom. But she wanted to be able to play a Dom. That was his role damnit! And he had no intention of forgoing it! Ever!

Ana had to realise that she was a submissive in the playroom and his wife everywhere else. She needed to understand that fact and acknowledge her roles in their marriage. He was the man of the house. He was supposed to protect her, love her, provide for her, dominate her and give her children. Speaking of children, did she want him to impregnate her again? That would certainly keep her busy. And he did like seeing her all swollen up with his seed. But he dared not say that out loud in fear of him finally getting labelled as a caveman.

However, he thought, what the hell had gotten into her? He was finding it really hard not to blow his lid now that it dawned on him that she wasn't exactly jesting.

Wait, WHAT? She wanted him to acquire a sub? A FEMALE sub? What the fuck? Christian carefully looked at Ana and pushed down a tight swallow. She wanted him to teach her by dominating a sub in the playroom. She would watch. Christian suddenly felt faint. Was he in an alternative universe? That wasn't going to happen! There was no way they were bringing a third person into their lives especially into their playroom.

Christian suddenly felt nauseated. Did she... did she... He couldn't even think about it! Christian gulped. Did she... wanted him... t-to fu-uck the sub as well? What was she getting at? Why was she doing this to them? Why was she doing this to him?!

Jesus fucking Christ! Ana was still going on and on and had been for the last twenty minutes about what she felt and what she wanted. She was saying she needed to make their sex life better.

Was he lacking?

He always thought their sex life was perfect... Even after so many years of marriage he still made love to her with the same vigor when they had first fallen in love. Until today he had always perceived she enjoyed it as well.

Ana said this situation would help bringing her sexual side out. Did she truly not realise that she was the most sexy and sensual woman that he had ever seen or that he'd fucked? Even when he had subs,in the past they were nothing comapred to Anastasia but obviously she wouldn't see it that way.

He suddenly felt a seething burn of rage rising inside his chest. He honestly had no idea where all this nonsense was coming from but he knew this shit had to stop! Right fucking now!

Christian stood up and started to pace around the room, running his hands through his hair. He stopped dead looking straight at Ana and first time in their married life shouted so loud that Ana panicked and covered her ears, "Listen to me Mrs Grey and listen to me well. We're not bringing anyone in our sexual life. You just pulled the rug under my feet. I don't know about you but I'd always been satisfied with our sexual life. If you're not satisfied, then tough, deal with it. But we're not bringing another person in our life. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Christian..."

"I love you damn it! Nothing is going to change between us. I won't allow that. What we have, our love, our commitment, most people are jealous of that. Again, if you're unsatisfied I could try to spice up our sex life. Fuck, we can even try watching porn. But I'm not going to fuck another woman for your amusement! I'm not a stud! You fucking understand?"

Ana gaped at Christian for a moment then suddenly giggled out loud. "Baby I just said we are going to acquire a submissive. I never said you or we are going to have sex with her!"

"You... don't?" Christian first looked at Ana skeptically. Then reassured, his whitened face slowly regained its color. "Fuck, you almost gave me a heart-attack!"

Christian asked Ana why all of a sudden she wanted to learn to become a Dom as she'd never mentioned her interest before. And if dominance was something that she wanted to try then it should be discussed as a couple and not just dumping all this information and decisions on him all of a sudden.

Ana never wanted Christian to think that she was doing this because she wanted to hurt or imasculate him as that was not her intention. She just needed to let him know what she was feeling and for him to help her sort it out. She would much rather have Christian's consideration than curt dismissal. She needed him on board with her and wanted her husband's support all the way.

Her head and heart were conflicted. Her deviant mind could not get rid of this idea but her heart was on the same par with Christian. It would always be him and she would always need him but Ana knew how Christian's mind worked. Which was why she wanted to be honest. She had to get this situation sorted before it drove a wedge between them.

Ana sulked as Christian stormed off to his study. His head was suddenly in agony and he needed to process everything that had just taken place. He couldn't deal with Ana and her stubbornness right now. Once he had calmed down he would sort all this shit out. In the meantime she could sweat as a form of punishment. Sex or no-sex, a third person was always a third person.


	6. authors note

authors note

Hi all, i will be taking a break from fan fiction for about a month as i have a real life issue that i need to take care of . Dont worry i will still be writing just wont be able to post but i will be back .Take care everyone see you soon xxx


End file.
